The Unwanted and the Broken
by sakuraXgaara2109
Summary: "they were killed for committing treason in Oto." "For what?" "Taking Orochimaru's only child." "Where is the child? "Standing right in front of you" Pairing-unknown for now
1. Prougle

The unloved and broken

SakuraX-

Prougle

Age:14

As the night grew longer, it grew colder. She shuddered as a cold breeze hit her bare shoulder. Her eyes scanned the area around her, nervously. Something seemed off. The cold air held tension, the pressure of it almost chocking her. She needed to get home, and fast. The night became darker, and the feeling of being watched filled her. Her pace increased, from a fast walk to a jog. The trees around her, swayed with the wind. As the leaves fell off the trees, they seemed to circle around her. Her body froze in mid-step and her breath hitched. A crunching noise filled her ears, and her body tensed. Time seemed to stop all together, when a warm breath fell on her neck.

"Sakura" a voice breathed out.

"S-sasuke" I croaked out. I jumped when I felt his hand on my waist. He leaned into the nap of my neck and inhaled. He pulled me into his body, and without my permission my body relaxed. I cursed in my head.

"It's been a while Sa-ku-ra" he said, making sure to pronounce my name very carefully. I squirmed in his high hold, causing him to growl.

"L-let go of me!" I cried out

"Never" he said and kissed the outer shell of my ear. "I'll never leave you Sakura"

Her body froze and then relaxed again as his hand moved over her thigh. After that jester he vanished. She fell to her knees and her body started shaking. A sob found its way out of her throat.

"But you have already left me all alone Sasuke-kun" she whispered.

_Sakura_Sakura_Haruno_Haruno

Age: 12

She sat on her bed, hugging herself. Warm tears fell from her eyes. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair was a mess. She stared at nothing particular, only focusing on the thoughts in her head. She stood up and walked towards the entrance of her home when she heard a knock. The noise hurt her ears, the person just kept banging and banging.

"I'm coming" I yelled out. My voice crackling as I yelled. It became silent again. She didn't even dare look into the mire before opening the door. She knew she looked like shit, but she didn't care. That was something she was least worried about. Yet she knew that the Sakura she was always cared about what she looked like. But with the situation at hand, it didn't matter. All she cared about was the reasons she was crying. She stood by her door, wondering if she should open it or not. Her breath hitched and she opened the door. The bright light that came from the outside blinded her. She groaned and looked at the person or persons in front of her. Before her stood Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. They stared at her speechless.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto asked his voice and eyes filled with worry. I stayed silent, not being able to bring myself to respond. I waved them in and walked towards the kitchen. They followed right behind me, all of them curious about why I'm so upset.

Naruto looked around the room, his eyes trying to find something out of place. His eyes narrowed when he looked at the wall that normally had pictures on it. They all faced down on the table and he knew something was really wrong. He looked at all the broken glass on the floor and he picked up on of the picture frames that still layed on the floor. He inspected the picture and his eyes became wide. It was of Sakura's parents, on the broken edges of the glass held blood. He looked at Sakura, his eyes filled with pity.

"Don't Pity me Naruto" she growled out. He stayed silent. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at them, trying to analyze the situation. Kakashi picked up a piece of paper on the table and scanned it. His eye widened, and also filled with pity.

"Sakura, how did it happen?" Naruto asked, his voice was serious and Sasuke seemed to pick up what was happening.

"They were captured by Oto ninja… They killed them for treason…" her voice was filled with anger.

"Treason? But they're part of Konoha, not Oto."

"What's treason?" asked Naruto

"When somebody betrays their country." Kakashi sensei spoke out.

"They are Oto ninja; they were killed for stealing Orochimaru's only child."

"Orochimaru has a child?" Kakashi asked, his face turning to pure horror.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked

" I'll explain it to You later Naruto."

"Where is the child?"

"Standing right in front of you." I said

That's when all Hell broke loose.

Sakura_Sakura_Haruno_Haruno

I hope you liked it!:)


	2. Chapter 1

The unloved and broken

SakuraXItachi

Chapter 1

Age:14_Sakura_

Kakashi stared at her in disbelief. His face mixed with different emotions, anger, fear, pity, and disappointment. He walked towards me and got to close for comfort. His hand cupped my cheek; a single tear fell from his eye.

"Sakura… How do you know this?" he asked me softly

"An Oto ninja came to my door last night… around 2 in the morning. He explained to me who my 'parents' really were, and told me who my real parents are. He asked me to come to Oto with him… but I denied it, screaming for him to get the hell out of my sight. He that's what he did… fear filled his face and whispered 'She really is his daughter'" I said

"We have to go to the Hokage"

"I know" I said and he grabbed my hand. He led me out the door, the boys following behind us. The bright light hurt my eyes. All around me there was kids laughing and smiling. It made me feel worse than I already did. How could she be so miserable and yet all around her was happiness. Now that she had lost her 'parents' she realized why Sasuke felt the way he did. She didn't want vengeance, she wanted to know why. She wanted to know why they took her, and how.

Sakura knew she looked like shit, and that it resulted in getting weird looks. They looked at her and pity filled their eyes, they knew something bad happened. They knew that she would never step foot outside of her house like this. All around her was whispering, the civilians tried to figure out what happened. One particular whisper stood out to her. A civilian with dark hair and deep blue eyes said something that caused more tears to spill

"I saw her parents being taken away the other day by ninja! They were Oto ninja!" the voice of the civilian whispered.

Kakashi kept her moving forward and sent glares towards the civilians. I warm hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up. Through her teary vision she saw Sasuke. His eyes filled with something she has never seen in those deep eyes. Worry and pure anger filled them. He stared at her with such intensity that it made her flinch.

It wasn't long after that, that they ran into Asuma's team. Ino looked at her with a hand on her hip. "Well now who looks like the pig, forehead girl" Ino said, a smirk on her face

"Shut the fuck up Ino" I snapped at her. I turned my head to fully look at her. Her baby blue eyes widened and her mouth opened with a gasp.

"You need to learn to keep your big mouth shut" Sasuke said, anger in his voice.

"What Happened Kakashi?" Asuma asked. His eyes focusing on me.

"That is something I cannot discus at this moment." Kakashi said quickly.

Asuma nodded his head in understanding. He started walking away and his team followed him. Ino was being pushed away by Shikimaru.

They continued walking in complete silence, until they made it to the Hokage tower. Sakura's head was lowered in shame. She knew that this wasn't going to end that well. She hoped for the best. As they made their way up, she couldn't help but let the horrible thoughts fill her. What if they kill her because of it? What if they throw her out of the village?

Kakashi glanced in her direction and felt pain wash through him. He wasn't sure what would happen to her. If the Hokage will let her stay, or if he will make her leave. He hoped that the Hokage would have an open mind, but you just never really knew. As he stood outside of the Hokage's door his thoughts really started to trouble him. He just has to hope for the best.

He knocked on the door and within a few seconds there was a replay. Kakashi opened the door and his genin teen followed him in. The Hokage raised his head when they entered. His eyes scanning over them, his smiling face turned into a frown.

"What is it Kakashi? Is something troubling you?" The Hokage asked

Sakura moved towards the Hokage and set a piece of paper in his hands. His eyes narrowed at the peace of paper and he scanned it. His eyes widened at the paper and looked at Sakura. Who was kneeling down on the floor in a bow.

"This comes to a surprise to me." The Hokage spoke

"What will happen to Sakura" Kakashi asked

"I'm afraid it might not end well."

"Please! It's not her fault!" Kakashi begged him. The Hokage looked at the silver hair man with pity in his eyes.

"I will call a meeting with the Elders, if it were up to me… It would be an easy chose but the elders may not agree with me. You may leave for now. I'll call when the Elders have made their minds."

Kakashi nodded his head and grabbed Sakura, who layed on the floor crying. The Hokage watched as they left. His heart slowly breaking.

_Hokage_Hokage_pov_Pov

He watched them walking out of his office. His gut filled with guilt. He looked down at the paper in his hands and felt tear slide down his face. He called in his assistant and told him to get the Elders ready for a meeting.

"I hope this all ends well. It may be the death of Konoha's Cherry Blossom" he whispered to himself. Another tear falling from his eye. Anger soon surged through him, how could this be possible? It just didn't make sense. He got up and went towards his secret place where he kept files.

He opened the on under genin, and searched for her name. As he pulled out the file he felt the presence of one of the Elders enter his office. He turned around and looked at the man. His eye hardened and narrowed.

"What seems to have gotten you so upset Hokage-sama?"

"Something that you shall find out in the meeting."

"Why do you have Haruno Sakura's file?"

"It involves her"

"What could be so important about a weak kunoichi?"

"We found out who her real parents are"

He opened the file and set it on his desk. He scribbled something in it and looked back up at the Elder. His assistant came from behind his and told him they were ready. He closed his eyes and sighed. This is not going to end well.

He walked towards the door and followed the Elder into their meeting room. He sat in his chair and observed all of the women and men around him.

"I'm here to tell you Haruno Sakura's real father is Orochimaru"

All the elders around his gasped. The name Orochimaru was still a wound. All of the Elders looked at him, questioning him.

"What do you think of doing Hokage-Sama?" one of the elder men asked

"That is why I am here. I don't know what to do."

" I say that she should be thrown out of the village! She is a risk that Konoha doesn't need!" Said women. His eyes narrowed at her. All the other Elders agreed with her.

Oh what is he going to do?

"Raise your hand if you're in favor of this!" The women screeched. All hands but his own went up. He knew this was going to end Badly


End file.
